You bet
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for a Quizilla member, icebeam89.... Enrique/OC


**You bet**

People were cheering as loud as they could for both the Barthez Battalion and the Majestics. Vesta sat next to Oliver on the bench, laptop in her lap, trying t come up with the right strategy for Johnny, not like he'd actually use it… She felt someone sit next to her and an arm warped around her shoulder.

- Enrique, I'm warning you! – she growled lightly.

- Okay, okay… There's no need to be so jumpy! – the blader laughed.

Vesta turned her attention towards the laptop which was somehow faced the blader kneeling in front of her, staring at the screen. Johnny had a curious expression spread all over his face; he was actually interested in the strategy for once… or not, the girl couldn't decide. The Scottish boy stood up and made his way to the beydish where Claude was already standing, waiting for the beginning of the match.

- Let's make a bet! – she heard Enrique whisper into her ear. – If you win I'll get you anything you want…

- I already have everything I want! – she stated. – I'd only want you to leave me alone… or rather how about if you can't flirt with anyone for three months?! – I wide smirk spread across her features. – That shouldn't do it!

- Fine! – Enrique let out a big breathe. – But you'll have to come on a date with me, wearing a dress and high heels… ohh and make up too! I choose the time and the place!

- Okay what's the bet about?

- I say that Johnny will use the strategy you made and win!

- He won't use it! – she shook her head.

- Oliver will make sure that everything is in place!

The French blader nodded, but his eyes were glued on the match before them. Robert stood close to them; he really hoped that Enrique would win; not because he wanted Vesta to go on a date with the Italian, but because he really wanted the team to win…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- I hate you two! – Vesta stated watching her reflection in the mirror.

- You made the bet, Vesta, don't forget! – Oliver laughed.

She was wearing a light purple strapless dress, matching purple high heels. Oliver pulled her hair halfway back and let the other half fall down on her shoulders. He made her put make up on saying it was part of the bet, which Enrique won, but they lost the next two matches, meaning that they lost the European Championship. Enrique told Oliver to make her ready until eight o'clock; it was already 20:13… he was late. Secretly the French boy was a bit worried that Enrique would stood her up, he was too much of a flirt. It wasn't like she lived far from him; there was just one street between the two mansions. There was a knock on the front door; she heard it for once since the radio wasn't turned on. the maid opened her room's door and let Enrique in.

- You're late! – she stated.

- And you look beautiful! – he grinned. – Nice job Oliver!

- Don't mention it! – he smiled. – Now if you'd excuse me, I need to catch my flight.

With that he rushed out the door, leaving the other two alone.

- You better have a good excuse! – she smirked.

- Yeah, my mother didn't believe that you're my date for tonight! – Enrique laughed. – took me an hour to tell her everything, she kept cutting into my words.

Vesta nodded, grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Enrique followed her, an idiotic smile glued on his face. He couldn't think of anything other then how lucky he was now. Finally after two years (even if by a bet) he managed to get a date with her. she said her goodbyes to her younger sister as they exited the front door. As soon as they sat into the limo the blader tried to strike up a conversation, but it didn't really work. Vesta kept staring out the car window, completely lost in her thought, or so he thought. Actually her whole body was aware of his presence, but she tried to forget about him, after all she was alone with him in the car's backseat…. A lot of things could happen.

- Where are we going? – she questioned suddenly, making the boy jump a bit when she turned her attention towards him. – We're driving for the past fifteen minutes.

- There's a smaller restaurant near the centre of Rome. - he said glancing to the side. – You like places like that so I thought we could go there.

It might have been just Vesta's imagination but for a second the Italian seemed to be nervous and he looked cute for that second, really cute. The girl smiled at him and that smile encouraged him to continue talking about the restaurant, when he found it, what they serve and stuff like that. He talked until it started to annoy Vesta, badly.

- Why do you talk so much?

- Well not like I can use my lips for anything else with you… - he stated shrugging his shoulders.

- Want to bet?

With that the girl placed her hands on Enrique's cheek and kissed his lips lovingly. Smiling into the kiss the blader warped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Dinner wasn't so important anymore…


End file.
